A portion of this document, such as the computer code, is subject to Copyright protection. Notice of such Copyright protection is provided herein. Applicant expressly reserves all rights subject to the extent of Copyright laws (copyright) 1999.
The present invention relates to music theory. More particularly, the present invention provides a technique for forming music. In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for teaching music theory based upon an improved graphical user interface in a microprocessor based system. Merely by way of example, the present invention can be applied to a computer; but it will be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability. It can be applied to computers on a wide area network such as the Internet, notebook computers, laptop computers, palmtop computers, personal digital assistants, and the like.
A variety of techniques have been proposed for teaching and creating music. A classical and most often used method relies upon teaching a student via a keyboard using simple songs and playing simple scales and chords. As merely an example, a beginning piano student often learns how to play piano by playing via a keyboard simple songs such as xe2x80x9cMarry Had a Little Lambxe2x80x9d or Fur Elise by Bethoven The beginning piano student also learns how to play chords and scales, as well. For example, the student may learn how to play a C major scale and others. Over time, the student progresses and learns how to play more advanced scales, songs, and the like. In most cases, however, the student often fails to learn details of music theory and the like to create his or her own music by simple keyboard instruction.
There have been some other techniques to teach music students the theory of music. These techniques often come in the form of college or graduate school education. An example of one of these techniques is the use of visual aids in order to replace keyboard instructions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,507, which is in the name of Terrance Shaw (herein xe2x80x9cShawxe2x80x9d), describes a visual technique for teaching music. Shaw generally describes a complex mechanical device with moving wheels and a base member. Although somewhat effective, Shaw still fails to provide an easy way for an average music student to learn and create music.
From the above, it is seem that a technique for understanding and/or forming music that is easy to implement is highly desired.
According to the present invention, a technique including a method and apparatus for forming music is provided. In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for teaching music theory based upon an improved graphical user interface in a microprocessor based system. The microprocessor based system includes, among others, computers on a wide area network such as the Internet, notebook computers, laptop computers, palmtop computers, personal digital assistants, and the like. Signal processing can also occur in the computer.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a novel system for forming music. The system includes a variety of elements such as a graphical user interface on a display. The user interface includes a first portion on the display for a plurality of inputs, which can be characteristics of music. These characteristics tend to be the basic elements of music such as pitch, tone, key, register, and other parameters that define music. The user interface also includes a second portion on the display for a patterned output. The output is representative to the inputs. The output configures the inputs in a systematic manner that allows a user to xe2x80x9cviewxe2x80x9d the music in one easy to see display. Additionally, the patterned output is coupled to underlying sounds and/or tones based upon a series of music rules. Accordingly, the present invention allows the user to play the music that is represented by the pattern, which was created by the user.
In an alternative specific embodiment, the present invention provides a method for forming music on a computer, e.g., laptop, notebook, network, and others The method includes providing a user display, where the user display has a first portion. The first portion includes one or more indications which define music characteristics. These indications can be in the form of icons or tools, for example. The music characteristics include, among others, tone, pitch, key, and register. The method includes a step of selecting one of the indications that correspond to one of the music characteristics. Selection can occur, for example, by visually selecting the indication(s) and mechanically using a mouse, keyboard, or other input device for electronically selecting one or more of the indications. The method also includes placing the selected indication on a second portion of the display. In some embodiments, the second portion of the display is called a palette, which can be analogized to a blank piece of paper for a drawing. The icons representing the music characteristics are placed on the palette using, for example, a drag and drop technique of the mouse, but is not limited to this technique. Here, the user can rely on his or her own creativity in properly selecting one or more of the music characteristics to define his or her music. Once one or a set of characteristics are selected, the method plays the music, which is based upon the characteristics. The user can listen to the music, which has been created by the present user display.
Numerous benefits are achieved by way of the present invention. Depending upon the embodiment, one or more of these benefits can be present. In one aspect, the present invention provides an easy to use software interface for teaching and creating music. Additionally, the present invention provides a patterned output that can define the music in a spatial and graphical form. The patterned output can be played in the form of audio output in some embodiments to allow the user to listen to the newly formed music. The present invention can be implemented on conventional hardware such as a personal computer and the like. These and other benefits are described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
The present invention achieves these benefits in the context of known process technology. However, a further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the latter portions of the specification and attached drawings.